De Koningin
|type=Iemand |charworld1=Dwergenwoud |origin=Sneeuwwitje_en_de_zeven_dwergen_(1937) |torigin=Sneeuwwitje en de Zeven Dwergen (1937) |company=Disney |enva=Susanne Blakeslee |java=Kyoko Satomi |game1=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep |game2=Kingdom Hearts χ }} , ook wel bekend als en , is een karakter in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ze verschijnt in haar thuiswereld Dwergenwoud als een schurk in haar Koningin en Heks vormen. Ze is de stiefmoeder van Sneeuwwitje. De Koningin verscheen eigenlijk voor het eerst in Kingdom Hearts, een afbeelding van haar hoofd in heks vorm is te zien op Sneeuwwitjes Station in de Duik naar het Hart. Hoewel ze de belangrijkste schurk uit de film is, is ze geen baas in de Kingdom Hearts serie. Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Terra' Terra bespioneert de Koningin als ze de Toverspiegel raadpleegt, die de grote schoonheid en het hart vol puur licht van Sneeuwwitje beschrijft. De Koningin merkt Terra op en gaat ermee akkoord dat hij de Spiegel mag raadplegen over Meester Xehanort als hij Sneeuwwitje dood en haar hart meebrengt. Als Terra met lege handen terugkeert, beveelt ze de Geest van de Toverspiegel om Terra aan te vallen, maar als de Spiegel weigert, gooit ze er een drankje tegenaan, wat hem in een Onervarene verandert. Nadat Terra de Spiegel verslaat, beveelt de Koningin de Spiegel met tegenzin om Terra het antwoord te geven. Als de Spiegel klaar is, bedankt Terra haar kort en laat haar achter met haar plannen. 'Ventus' Nadat Ventus de Mad Treant verslaat, komt hij aan in de Bloemenweide op zoek naar Terra, maar het enige wat hij ziet is de Koningin in haar heks vorm. Hij geeft haar een rode appel terug die uit haar mand valt en vraagt haar naar Terra wanneer ze het Sleutelzwaard herkent. Ze vertelt dat Terra haar gedwongen had om informatie te geven over Xehanort en loopt het bos in. Ventus blijft verward en bezorgd achter. 'Aqua' Enige tijd nadat Ventus Dwergenwoud verlaat, weet de Koningin Sneeuwwitje te misleiden om een vergiftigde appel te eten. Wanneer Aqua op de Open Plek aankomt, vertellen de Zeven Dwergen dat ze de Koningin weg hadden gejaagd nadat ze erachter kwamen wat ze had gedaan. Nadat de Geest van de Toverspiegel verslagen is, zegt het dat zijn dienst klaar is nu de Koningin weg is en verdwijnt. Verschijning De Koningin is een vrouw met een bleke huid, blauwe ogen, rode lippenstift en schijnbaar getekende wenkbrauwen. Ze draagt een gouden kroon met vijf punten en een juweel aan de bovenkant van de middelste punt. Ze draagt ook iets wat lijkt op een bivakmuts die haar oren, nek en haar bedekt en alleen haar gezicht laat zien. Ze draagt een smalle blauwe jurk met enorme hangende mouwen met witte boorden. De jurk heeft een hoge kraag die wit is aan de binnenkant en ze draagt een rode cape, net als Sneeuwwitje en de Prins. Ze draagt ook een gouden hanger om haar nek met een robijn erin en een lange riem gemaakt van touw om haar middel. In haar heks vorm draagt de Koningin een zwarte mantel met kap met dezelfde hangende mouwen als haar jurk en grijze slippers. Haar fysieke verschijning verandert van een jonge koningin naar een oude lelijke heks met lang wit haar. Ze heeft dikke zwarte wenkbrauwen, groene ogen en donkere kringen om haar ogen. Haar neus is lang en krom en heeft een grote wrat en ze heeft maar één zichtbare tand in haar onderkaak. Haar handen zijn knokig en hebben puntige vieze nagels. In deze vorm heeft de Koningin een mand met appels bij zich. Persoonlijkheid De Koningin heeft veel gemeen met Malafide. Net als Malafide is ze een ijdel en jaloers mens. Ze is wreed, bereid om Sneeuwwitje te vermoorden vanwege haar jaloezie, een is onaardig tegen iedereen, zelfs haar eigen dienaren. Ze verdraagt falen niet en straft iedereen die haar uitdaagt of teleurstelt, zoals wanneer ze de Geest van de Toverspiegel in een Onervarene verandert wanneer hij Terra weigert aan te vallen. Vaardigheden De Koningin is een gemene heks wat haar magisch maakt in duistere kunsten. Ze heeft controle over de Toverspiegel en kan het dingen laten doen wanneer ze dat wil. In de Disney film kan ze ook drankjes brouwen en een spreuk uitspreken die het drankje activeert wat haar in een oude heks verandert. Oorsprong De Koningin maakte haar debuut in Disney's eerste animatiefilm, . Ze is de stiefmoeder van Sneeuwwitje en wil haar vermoorden vanwege haar jaloezie voor haar schoonheid. Na het raadplegen van de Toverspiegel, huurt ze een jager in om haar te vermoorden. Maar dee man laat Sneeuwwitje ontsnappen, wat de Koningin niet leuk vindt. Ze vindt het meisje uiteindelijk in het huisje van de Zeven Dwergen en verandert haarzelf in een oude heks. (De bedoeling was om in een aardige oma te veranderen, maar dit was niet gelukt.) Ze overtuigt Sneeuwwitje om een hap te nemen van een giftige appel die haar zou vermoorden tenzij ze gekust wordt door haar ware liefde. De Dwergen gaan achter haar aan en sluiten haar in aan de rand van een klif. In een laatste poging haarzelf te redden, pakt ze een lange stok en begint ze een zware steen te duwen om de Dwergen te verpletteren, maar een bliksemschicht slaat in op de grond en gooit de Koningin de afgrond in samen met de steen, die haar verplettert. Galerij The Witch KHBBS.png|De Heks vorm. Trivia *In de Japanse versie straalt de Koningin een rood aura uit vanwege haar woede, waardoor de Geest van de Toverspiegel wordt gedwongen om Terra gevangen te nemen in de spiegel. In de Internationale versies gooit de Koningin een fles met groene vloeistof tegen de spiegel. *De scène met de Spiegel is bijna precies nagemaakt in de Engelse versie, behalve dat ze de Spiegel aanspreekt met "geest" in plaats van "slaaf". de:Die Königin en:The Queen fr:La Reine es:La Reina it:Regina Grimilde af:Die Koningin fi:Kuningatar